


Heat

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, Consensual, Fluff, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Scars, Sensual Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro couldn't wait for contact, but Engineer liked to tease. The two lovers finally get what they both want.</p>
<p>A birthday fic for Kiwikelly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikelly/gifts).



> This is a fic for Kiwi (http://dailykiwi.tumblr.com) for her birthday! She wanted some Texas Toast fluff :3

Pyro leaned back on the queen sized bed, full of fresh linens, soft comforters and fluffed pillows. Engineer took hold of the zipper at the top of his jumpsuit, dangling at his collar. He pulled it down, allowing more and more of the man’s body to show as the zipper descended further. Engineer pushed softly on Pyro’s exposed chest, telling him to lean all the back on the cushioned bed. He did so, his masked face now looking to the ceiling. Engineer could hear the man’s ragged breathes. He took each of Pyro’s boots and slid them off, setting them to the side before tugging the suit in full off of his body, letting it pool in a heap on the floor.

Engineer marveled at the body before him, obviously having been through tough times. The first thing he noticed was a large, vertical, jagged scar starting at the man’s right collar bone, ending below his peck, just missing his nipple. Engineer kissed along it’s length as he blindly removed Pyro’s gloves. Dozens of other scars, all different in size and precision littered Pyro’s torso, arms, and legs. Tiny freckles were scattered across his tan skin, on his collar, his shoulders, and the tops of his arms. Engineer reached for his mask with questioning eyes, but Pyro slinked away, shaking his head. Engineer agreed to leave it on, after all, he had already seen more than anyone else had.

The only article of clothing he had to remove now was the pair of boxer briefs Pyro wore, light blue with yellow rubber ducks on them. Their slight tightness allowed Engineer to see the outline of Pyro’s manhood, the edges of it’s thickness, and the small patch of wetness from his already leaking head. Engineer traced his fingers along the clothed length as his planted more kisses on Pyro’s body, this time on his soft stomach. The Texan kissed from the bottom to the top of Pyro’s happy trail, burying his lips in the soft brown hair. Pyro smelled like firewood and rubber, strange but pleasant. Pyro muffled moans from under his mask as Engineer moved his hand to the man’s waist, kneading the soft love handles that were spilling over his boxers. Pyro put a hand to the back of Engineer’s head, gliding his bare fingers in his thin hair, then curling them around his ear.

Engineer moved downward. He took the waistband of Pyro’s boxers and pulled them down. The man’s erection sprung out, an average length, but a better girth. Pyro let out a happy, muffled shriek when Engineer wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, lapping up the beads of precum that were about to drip down his shaft. He flicked his tongue over his slit as Pyro gently thrusted into his hot mouth. The Texan removed his mouth, sticking his tongue out to swirl around the cock’s head lapping it, and trailing his tongue along it’s veins like it was a stick of sweet candy. Engineer could tell from the new beads of sweat dripping slowly down Pyro’s chest and thick thighs that he was more than ready for more, for the real thing. 

Engineer took in his cock all the way to the back of his throat, eliciting a loud moan from the masked man. Engineer let his drool pour out from his mouth, coating Pyro’s cock generously as he nestled his nose in the soft hair at his cock’s base. He breathed in the smell of his lover, still firewood. Pyro placed both of his rough hands on Engineer’s head, grasping at what little hair he had while the Texan bobbed on his member. As much as Engineer wanted to feel his lover explode down his throat, he needed him inside himself.

Engineer backed away. He started to undo his overalls, slowly to torture the lustful Pyro. Finally after what seemed like years, his overalls fell to the floor for him to step out of. His boxers came off next, him now standing in only a shirt and his boots. Pyro reached for his own cock, not able to wait for contact, but Engineer struck his hand lightly and wagged a finger. He was going to finish him off himself.

Engineer lifted himself over the other man, kneeling on the bed, his rear hovering over Pyro’s upright cock. The Texan reached into a bedside drawer, retrieving a bottle of lubricant. Still hovering, which was driving Pyro wild, Engineer squirted out a decent amount of lube into his palm before lowering it to Pyro’s length. He applied it over the tan skin, feeling the veins along the shaft, slicking it up with the lube agonizingly slow. Though finally Engineer deemed Pyro ready.

The Texan lowered himself gently until the head of Pyro’s cock met with his entrance. He pushed down, allowing it to pop inside him. He let out a groan of pleasure as Pyro instinctively thrust himself up, pushing his cock further up into the other man. Engineer couldn't wait any longer, and he slowly lowered himself the whole way, sitting down on Pyro’s groin with his thick cock fully inside him. Engineer’s entrance was spread wide and tight around the girth of his lover, his whole cavity stuffed with it. He would then rise up, allowing Pyro’s cock to exit him, only to push back down, to be filled again. Engineer placed his hands on Pyro’s freckled shoulders as he rode him, bouncing up and down with his eyes closed and mouth agape. Pyro make wonderful little squeals and moans, throwing his head back each time he would be fully engulfed by Engineer.

Pyro lifted a hand, grasping Engineer’s own cock, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the gathering precum at his tip. Soon, Engineer was frantically fucking himself on Pyro, as the masked man pumped a rough hand over his member. Engineer felt his insides squeeze around the other man’s cock deep inside him as his orgasm hit him. He pushed himself as far down as he could, feeling the soft hair of Pyro’s groin on his inner thighs. Cum flew from Engineer’s cock in long stings, thick globs landing on Pyro’s pudgy stomach, getting caught on his dark hairs. Pyro then filled Engineer up with his own seed as his own climax washed over him. Engineer thew back his head in bliss as he felt the gush of hot, thick cum hit him deep inside.

The two stayed like that for a while. Engineer and Pyro both panted, sweating and their chests rising and falling. Engineer pulled himself up off of his lover, cum spilling out of him and spattering on Pyro’s groin. Engineer crawled besides Pyro, putting his head in the nook of his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while, until they both fell into a deep restful sleep.


End file.
